gpdwinfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb Raider (2013)
Overview Tomb Raider is an action-adventure video game developed by Crystal Dynamics and published by Square Enix. Tomb Raider is the tenth title in the Tomb Raider franchise, and operates as a reboot that emphasises the reconstructed origins of Lara Croft.[5][6] Tomb Raider was released on 5 March 2013 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and on 23 January 2014 for OS X, and on 27 April 2016 for Linux.[7] Crystal Dynamics began development of Tomb Raider soon after the release of Tomb Raider: Underworld in 2008. Rather than a sequel, the team decided to completely reboot the series, establishing the origins of Lara Croft for the second time, following Tomb Raider: Legend. Tomb Raider is set on Yamatai, an island from which Lara, who is untested and not yet the battle-hardened explorer she is in other titles in the series, must save her friends and escape while being hunted down by a malevolent cult. Gameplay elements focus more on survival, although exploration is used within the game when exploring the island and various optional tombs. It is also the first game in the series to have multiplayer and the first game to be published by Square Enix, after the latter's acquisition of Eidos Interactive in 2009. Camilla Luddington was announced to voice and perform as Lara Croft in 2010, replacing Keeley Hawes. After a delayed release from late 2012 to March 2013, Tomb Raider received much anticipation and hype. Upon release, the game was well received, with critics praising the graphics, the gameplay, Luddington's performance as Lara, and Lara's characterization and development, although the addition of the multiplayer mode was not well received, while additional criticism was directed at the disconnection between the narrative and the player's actions during gameplay. Tomb Raider sold one million copies within 48 hours of its release, and has sold more than 8.5 million copies as of April 2015, making it the best-selling Tomb Raider title to date. An updated version, Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition, was released in North America on 28 January 2014 and in Europe on 31 January 2014 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One containing all features and DLC. A sequel, Rise of the Tomb Raider, was released in November 2015. Compatibility Maybe playable... Depends on your definition. First thing to know is that Tomb Raider will stretch the screen for any of the resolutions you can choose in the graphics options. So a 16:9 resolution is not required. Wish I had known that =\. Next thing, the LowSpecGamer settings don't seem to really help our systems, nor does HiAlgo Switch. The MultiCoreFlushMode does seem useful for Shanty town though, so definitely worth keeping on and my testing didn't show any negative effects. The 480x640 resolution option I am assuming came from a custom resolution that I put into the Intel Graphics Control Panel, so if you don't see it, you will most likely have to add it. Remember the GPD Win is a portrait oriented screen which is why its inputted as 480x640 and not 640x480. At this resolution I was mostly seeing 20FPS in Shanty Town and other areas of the game. However some of the more intense areas with a lot going on definitely saw drops down in the teens. So if 13-44.4fps is playable for you, then have fun =D, otherwise maybe avoid this title. Settings Framerate is based on the Benchmark test. Tweaks HiAlgo Switch actually hurts performance for this one. Community Videos References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tomb_Raider_(2013_video_game)